Celular
by aoibird6
Summary: Dean le enseña a Castiel como usar un celular, con lo que no contaba el cazador, era que el ángel descubriría unos usos muy interesantes para las funciones que trae el celular. Lemon. CasxDean.


-¿Has entendido, Cas?-

-Eso creo- respondió el ángel confundido.

-A ver, envíame un mensaje-

Castiel miró el celular y luego comenzó a teclear para luego mirar al cazador, este observó el mensaje con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿En serio, Cas? Solo me envías un "Ya", que aburrido-

-¿Mmm?-

-Nada, bien, ya te enseñé como enviar mensajes y llamar, con eso bastara. Creo que tengo un caso así que me voy, si encuentras algo sobre la Colt, me avisas-

-Sí-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba caminando sin prestar atención por donde iba, miraba el celular fijamente y con algo de curiosidad. Era raro que un ángel tuviera que ocupar esas cosas pero también le parecía mágico. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta por donde iba y chocó con alguien. La joven lo miró fijamente y se inclinó para recoger el celular.

-Lo siento, no me fijaba por donde iba, ten- Castiel lo recibió percatándose que en la parte de atrás había algo raro, no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

-¿Qué será?-

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto la joven.

-¿Sabes qué es esto?- dijo indicando un circulo pequeño que había tras el celular.

-Es la cámara-

-¿Cámara?-

-Sirve para tomar fotos, casi todos los teléfonos la tienen incorporada- Castiel ladeo la cabeza- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a usarla?-

-Sí-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean llegó al motel cansado, el maldito hombre lobo lo había tomado de sorpresa y apenas alcanzó a escapar con un par de rasguños. Se regañó mentalmente por estar pensando en Sam, de seguro que estaba bien y se mantenía alejado de los problemas.

-Mierda- se levantó para tomar una cerveza de la mesita junto a la ventana cuando su celular sonó. Lo tomó curioso y vio un mensaje de Castiel- ¿Eh?-

Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando abrió el mensaje y vio una foto de Castiel junto a una joven de cabello castaño, el ángel tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Debajo de la foto había un pequeño texto, "_Aprendí a usar la cámara"_.

-Cas…-

De alguna manera que no supo, ambos comenzaron a tener una conversación a través de mensajes. Dean sabía que era tonto porque podía llamarlo y que viniera pero le gustaba las fotografías que Castiel adjuntaba con sus textos.

_"¿De dónde es esa foto? Está preciosa"_

_"¿Te gusta? Es un pequeño lago que hay a las afueras de Minnesota" (respondió el ángel adjunto la fotografía de un oso polar)_

_"Oh Dios, Cas, ¿En serio? Veo que ya descubriste tu veta artística, si esto del ángel no te funciona puedes dedicarte a ser fotógrafo"_

_"¿Eh? No puedo dejar de ser ángel, eso significaría que ya no podría cuidarte y no serias mi protegido"_

_"Mmm, ¿Quieres cuidarme? Pensé que te sacaba de quicio"_

_"Casi siempre pero ya me acostumbre a ti, ¿Te gusta?" (Adjunto la foto de un gato sobre una muralla de concreto)_

_"Es linda pero me gusto más la primera que me enviaste, aunque yo le cambiaria algo"_

_"¿Qué cosa?"_

_"Le sacaría a la castaña y te dejaría a ti solo"_

Dean apretó enviar y luego se arrepintió, solo estaba molestando a Castiel pero las cosas se estaban poniendo algo "raras" y estaba escribiendo sin pensar. Creyó que el ángel se había enfadado por su comentario pero recibió otro mensaje y se sentó en la cama sonriendo. Era una foto de Castiel y abajo traía un pequeño texto _"¿Así?"_

_"Es perfecta"_

_"Ahora te toca a ti" _

El cazador se frotó la nuca despacio y se sacó una fotografía rápidamente para enviársela a Castiel.

_"Las fotos no son lo mío…" _

Castiel tardó unos segundos en responder y Dean pensó que lo había hecho muy mal si se tomaba su tiempo para contestar. Se tiró sobre la cama suspirando cuando su celular sonó. Se tomó unos segundos antes de leerlo.

_"Bonita camiseta, seguro que te verías mejor sin ella"_

Dean dejó de respirar unos segundos y releyó el mensaje unos siete veces ante de comprender lo que decía el mensaje. Se movió algo inquieto sobre la cama y se la quitó para luego tomarse una fotografía y enviarla.

_"¿Así?"_

_"Perfecto, me gusta abdomen… me preguntaba si podrías seguir bajando"_

EL cazador se giró sobre la cama nervioso, ¿El ángel le proponía que se quitara los pantalones? En ese momento comenzó a preguntarse quién demonios le había ensañado a usar la cámara, no quería ni pensar lo que le dijeron. A pesar de sus aprehensiones, lo hizo.

_"¿Así, Cas?"_

_"Maravilloso, ¿Quieres mirar también?"_

_"Claro que si"_

Ambos comenzaron a intercambiar fotografías cada vez más osadas. Dean estaba excitándose con ese cuerpo tan bien formado. Finalmente se decidió a quitarse la ropa interior para demostrarle lo excitado que estaba pero en cuanto intentó enviar la fotografía no tenía saldo.

-Mierda, esto no puede estar pasando- lanzó el teléfono a un lado suspirando y miro el techo- Seguro que esto es obra tuya, Dios, no seas egoísta, yo también tengo derecho a disfrutar de tus soldados, para algo me trajiste del infierno-

Dean comenzó a lanzar un par de maldiciones por su mala suerte. Estaba en la parte más excitante cuando el maldito teléfono se quedó sin saldo. Quería matar a alguien cuando su teléfono sonó, contestó rápidamente al reconocer el número.

-¡Cas!-

-¿Ocurrió algo, Dean? ¿Estás enojado?-

-No, claro que no, es que se me acabo el saldo en el teléfono… Mierda y estábamos en lo mejor- escuchó la risa de Castiel al otro lado y se rio también.

-Podemos continuar si quieres…-

-¿Por teléfono? No es lo mismo, Cas, no puedo verte-

-Mmm, ¿Estás como sales en la fotografía?-

-Sí…- respondió Dean despacio.

-Es una bonita ropa interior pero creo que estarías más cómodo desnudo ¿No lo crees?-

-Lo que tú digas- respondió Dean intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Quítatelos- Dean los bajó despacio y el rozó de sus dedos con la sensible piel lo hicieron gemir- Parece que alguien está muy despierto-

-Cas…-

-¿Te los quitaste?-

-Sí… estoy desnudo sobre la cama…-

-Mmm… suena genial, me encantaría verlo-

Dean se mordió el labio despacio, no entendía como las cosas acabaron así y porque estaba tan excitado al oír la voz de Castiel a través del celular. Bastaron un par de palabras de ese ángel para que comenzara a masturbarse con fuerza y gimiera sin control contra el teléfono. Esa voz lo estaba volviendo loco y casi podía sentir la llegada del orgasmo.

-Oh sí… Cas… esto es tan bueno… Oh Dios y tú voz…-

-¿Mi voz qué?- pregunto el ángel jadeando.

-Me vuelves loco… Mmm… Cas ya… Cas…- estaba a punto de acabar cuando dejó de oír los gemidos del ángel- ¿Cas?- miró el teléfono y bufo enojo- ¡Por la mierda! Ahora se le acabó el saldo a él… Mierda… esto no puede estar pasando… Esto es tu culpa- miró hacia el techo- ¡No sabes cuánto te odio por esto Dios!-

-No hables así de mi padre-

Dean se sobresaltó al oír esa voz ronca en la habitación, se incorporó para quedar sentado y se encontró con la mirada azul del ángel que fruncía ligeramente el ceño. El cazador le mantuvo la mirada desafiándolo.

-Yo digo lo que quiera-

-Parece que olvidas con quien estás tratando-

El ángel apareció frente a él y lo aprisionó con su cuerpo para impedirle cualquier movimiento. Dean jadeo ante la actitud dominante del ángel y sin dudarlo arremetió contra esos dulces labios que tanto anhelaba probar. En cosa de segundas desvistió al ángel para hacer lo que tantas ganas tenia. Lo empujó para que quedara recostado de espalda sobre la cama y lo miró lamiéndose los labios.

-No sé quién demonios te habrá enseñado a hacer esas cosas con el celular pero ahora yo te enseñaré otras cuantas que son mucho más placenteras-

Castiel abrió un poco la boca cuando sintió esos labios sobre los suyos, saboreándolos con gula. Llevó sus manos a la cintura del cazador y lo tomó por la barbilla para mirarlo fijamente, en ese momento Dean era la lujuria personificada. Sintió la mano del cazador en su entrepierna que comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza.

-Dean…-

-Cállate… esto es tu culpa- dijo Dean serio- No voy a aceptar más interrupciones-

Devoró la boca de Castiel mientras se acomodaba sobre su regazó y comenzó a autopenetrarse sin importarle la preparación previa, estaba tan excitado que ni le importó el dolor inicial. Comenzó a moverse con fuerza mientras Castiel lo sostenía por la cintura para embestirlo.

-¡Sí!... ¡Más fuerte Cas!... Dios… ¡Oh Dios!-

-No blasfemes…- gimió Castiel embistiéndolo más fuerte.

-¡Más Cas!... Esto es tu culpa… por dejarme así de caliente… Mmm… Maldito ángel lujurioso…- dijo entre gemidos- ¡Cas!-

Dean cerró los ojos para afirmar sus manos sobre el abdomen de Castiel, quería disfrutar ese momento pero estaba demasiado excitado, luego se tomaría las cosas con más calma. Apretó las manos arqueando la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Castiel!-

El ángel observó con fascinación la expresión del cazador mientras disfrutaba del orgasmo. Lo tomó más fuerte por las caderas para embestirlo con fuerza y acabar en su interior con un ronco grito de placer. Castiel acaricio su espalda despacio y observó las marcas en la cintura del cazador, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que lo había marcado de más de una forma. Dean se inclinó para abrazarlo mientras suspira y sonreír satisfecho.

-Eso estuvo bien- dijo Dean acomodándose sobre él- Muy bien-

Castiel iba a preguntar algo pero la respiración acompasada del cazador, le indicaba que estaba durmiendo profundamente. Estiró la mano para tomar el celular con cuidado y sacó una fotografía de él mientras Dean dormía sobre su pecho y lo abrazaba. La observó fijamente para sonreír.

-Esto resultó ser más útil de lo que pensaba-

Guardó la fotografía que acaba de sacar y dejó el celular con cuidado a un lado. Iba a atesorar cada fotografía que acababa de obtener. Se recordó mentalmente agradecerle a la joven, al final ella tenía razón cuando le pregunto ¿Para qué sirven las fotografías? Y ella dijo: _Para hacer recuerdos con las personas que amas"_

**_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_**

**_Hola a todos! Gracias por leer :D_**


End file.
